


Book Commentary: The Ghost of Graylock

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [50]
Category: The Ghost of Graylock
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Prologue

  * So, the town is called Hedston. Just out of curiosity, where exactly is Hedston?
  * Graylock Hall is apparently your run-of-the-mill haunted abandoned mental hospital in the middle of the woods. And apparently this one’s resident dark spirit is one of the nurses who worked the graveyard shift?
  * The first girl who died there during a summer thunderstorm was found “facedown in the reeds at the water’s edge.” What water’s edge? It… in the generic description of the asylum, there was no mention of any water nearby, just that it was in a forest. I’m assuming there’s a pond or a lake nearby? Because reeds? But it never actually said…
  * And then a boy died mysteriously in the same pond-lake-thing later that summer during another storm.
  * One nurse who just so happened to be working both times was the Obvious Suspect after a third kid died.
  * So Nurse Janet killed herself before the cops had a chance to arrest her. OK. That’s a lovely image.
  * And then the hospital shut down a few years later.




	2. Chapter 1

  * Neil and Wesley: urban explorers and ghost hunters. OK.
  * So, what happened to Neil and Bree’s mom so that they have to stay with their aunts?
  * Yeah, sure, Bree’s totally coming for the adventure and not because Wesley’s brother, Eric, is coming, too…



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
